Eric Stoltz
|GebOrt = Whitter, Kalifonien |imdb = 0000655 |twitter = ericstoltz}} Eric Cameron Stoltz (*30. September 1961 in Whitter, Kalifornien) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Regisseur. Leben Stoltz studierte Schauspiel an der University of Southern California, von der er jedoch im vorletzten Studienjahr verwiesen wurde. Zu dieser Zeit teilte er sich eine Wohnung mit Anthony Edwards, der später als "Dr. Mark Green" in der Fernsehserie Emergency Room - Die Notaufnahme bekannt wurde. Später nahm Stoltz in New York Schauspielunterricht bei Stella Adler, William Traylor und Peggy Feury. Stoltz hat zwei ältere Schwestern, seine Schwester Catherine ist Opernsängerin. Karriere Nach ersten Fernsehengagements Ende der der 1970er erhielt er 1982 seine erste Filmrolle in der Schülerkomödie "Ich glaub', ich steh im Wald." 1985 wurde er für die Hauptrolle in der Filmkomödie "Zurück in die Zukunft" besetzt, nach fünf Wochen Dreharbeiten wurden seine Szenen jedoch zugunsten des ursprünglich vom Regisseur favorisierten Schauspielers Michael J. Fox verworfen. Bekannt wurde er 1985 an der Seite von Sängerin Cher durch seine Rolle als Roy L. "Rocky" Dennis in "Die Maske". Zu seinen weiteren Filmen zählen des Weltkriegdrama "Mempis Belle", "Pulp Fiction", "God's Amy - Die letze Schlacht" und "Butterfly Effect". Daneben spielte er in über 20 Theaterproduktionen und Bühnenlesungen wie teilweise daraus resultierende Hörbüchern, in Hörspielen, Kurzfilmen, Musikvideos und eigenen Regieprojekten, wovon "My Horrible Year" für einen Daytime Emmy nominiert wurde. Neben seiner Vorliebe für das Theater ist er ein aktiver Unterstützer freier Filmemacher und Studenten und arbeitet regelmäßig bei Kurzfilmen mit, u. a. "Jesus and Hutch" (2000), "Hello" (2003). Für sein Engagement erhielt er 1998 den "Indie Supporter Award for Supporting Indie Filmmakers", der alljährlich auf dem Los Angeles Film Festival verliehen wird. Darüber hinaus machte er sich einen Namen als Sprecher von Hörbüchern. Für seine Lesung von "Raveling – A Novel of Suspense" erhielt er beispielsweise den Audie Award 2001. Filmografie Filme *1978: The Grass Is Always Greener Over the Septic Tank *1980: Die Waltons *1981: Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens *1982: Ich glaub' ich steh' im Wald *1984: Wild Life *1985: Die Maske *1987: ISt sie nicht wunderbar? *1987: Sister, Sister *1988: The Night of the Crow (4 Kurzgeschichten - in "Killing Time") *1989: Die Fliege 2 - Die Geburt einer neuen Generation *1989: Teen Lover *1990: Mempis Belle *1992: Singles - Gemeinsam einsam *1993: Killing Zoe *1994: Pulp Fiction *1994: Betty und ihre Schwestern *1995: Rob Roy *1995: Fluke - Ein Hund räumt auf *1995: God's Amy - Die letzte Schlacht *1996: Grace of my Heart *1996: 2 Tage in L.A. *1996: Jerry Maguire - Spiel des Lebens *1997: Homicide *1997: Keys to Tulsa *1997: Anaconda *1998: Kollision am Himmel *2000: Haus Bellomont *2000: Tod eines Offziers *2001: Harvard Man *2002: Die Regelns des Spiels *2004: Butterfly Effect *2005: Honeymooners *2005: Bermuda Dreieck - Tor zu einer anderen Zeit *2007: Medium - Nichts bleibt verborgen *2007: Close to Home *2009: Caprica Serien *1983: Ein Colt für alle Fälle *1983: Chefarzt Dr. Westphall *1994–1998: Verrückt nach Dir *1998–1999: Chicago Hope - Endstation Hoffnung *1999: A Murder of Crows - Diabolische Versuchung *2001–2002: Noch mal mit Gefühl *2002: Law & Order: New York *2005: Will & Grace *2008-2009: Gray's Anatomy *2010: Glee Inszenierte Episoden bei Glee 'Staffel Zwei' *''Duette'' *''Dicht ist Pflicht'' *''Rivalen der Krone'' 'Staffel Drei' *''Das Purple-Piano Project'' *''Böse Klatsche'' *''Will will'' *''Im Schatten des Bruders'' *''Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit'' *''And the winner is...'' 'Staffel Vier' *''Wenn die Muse nicht küsst'' *''Heimliche Laster'' 'Staffel Fünf' *''Opening Night'' Kategorie:Crew Kategorie:Regisseure